Franklin and Tanner
by DessiDots
Summary: Franklin had a hard day at his mom's house. Now he just wants a quick drink. But Tanner comes along and ruins those plans. Rated M for MxM


**Franklin & Tanner**

Franklin walked in to the underground gay club. He just got back from the long day at his mom's house. He hated going there.

Ever since his mom found out he was gay she always seemed to look down upon him. Like now since he is _gay_ it was _his_ fault dad left her. Of course any sane person would know it's because she is always stoned that chased dad way.

But since Franklin moved out at 19 and got his own little apartment she wasn't that hard to get along with. He just had to see her on Christmas, Mother's day, and Thanksgiving. Although after every meeting with her he had to get drunk at some random bar or club.

He sat down at the counter and waved for the man behind the counter to get him a drink. As the man got him something to drink he scanned the people around him.

None of them stuck out to him. All the men were either so drunk and passed out or already getting it on in the club on the floor. Franklin rolled his blue eyes. He never let someone fuck him or fuck them in public. That was such a stupid thing to do.

What if he got caught? How would he explain _that_ to his family? He turned back to the bartender as the man put his drink in front of him. He frowned at the taste. This wasn't what he ordered.

He looked up to blue eyes staring over at him. The man winked at him. "I got you something a little stronger. That other stuff here tastes like crap. Don't worry I paid for it."

He smiled at him. "So what are you going to drink it or not? It tastes great." Franklin took another sip and smiled. He was right the taste wasn't that bad. But it was a little strong.

Was this guy trying to subdue him? Franklin frowned deeply and looked back over to the bright blue eyes next to him. "By the way my name is Tanner. What's your name?" Franklin rolled his eyes. Yea _'Tanner'_ was trying to subdue him. Oh well, he hadn't had a good fuck in awhile anyways. "Names Franklin."

* * *

><p>Tanner didn't even wait for them to make it outside. He pushed him in to the nearest bathroom and locked the door.<p>

Tanner smirked at him then forced his lips on his. Tanner's lips were rough on his soft smooth ones. Making him open for Tanner's invading tongue.

Their tongues started a fiery dance for dominance. Franklin put his arms around Tanner's neck to pull him closer in. Tanner smiled in the kiss and started to trail his hands down Franklin's shirt. Then he pulled away has he took Franklin's shirt off.

He pressed Franklin firm on the wall as he started to nip his neck. Franklin leaned his head back and gasps as Tanner hit a sensitive spot between his neck and collarbone. Licking and sucked leaving a mark there. "Tan..an..er" He gasped.

Tanner placed his mouth next to Franklin's ear. "I am going to make you scream much louder in a few minutes." Then he licked his ear lobe. Franklin bit back a moan.

Franklin grabbed Tanner's blonde hair has Tanner attack his right nipple with his mouth. He moaned when Tanner bit down on his nipple hard.

"Mm so you're a masochist?" Franklin groaned as Tanner let go of his now wet nipple. Franklin tries to push him back to the attention needy nipple. Tanner chuckled, "Patients silly masochist."

"I am n..not a..a mas..o..ch..ist." Franklin breathed out. Tanner raised an eyebrow. "Oh of course not." Then he bit down on his left nipple hard. Franklin moaned in pleasure.

"Please I need more." He whispered. Tanner grinned and started to play with the bridge of his pants. "What's that? I am not sure I heard you." Tanner pushed his erection against Franklin's erection. Both of them moan hoarsely from the contact.

Franklin leaned forward on Tanner's shoulder. "Tan…n..er pl..ea..se." He begged. "Please what?" He tugged on the loops on Franklin's pants pulling him closer. Franklin groaned, "More.." Tanner nipped at his earlobe and moved his hands down Franklin clothed thighs. "More what?"

Franklin didn't answer instead he moved his hands from Tanner's hair and started to unbutton Tanner's pants. Tanner laughed and pinned Franklin hands to the wall. "No no. Be good and patient and I will give you just what you want. You just need to tell me what that is."

Tanner grounded his erection against Franklin thigh. Franklin gasped. "Tou..ch me." He managed to say as Tanner was still bucking his hips against his. Tanner grin widen.

"Beg for it." With that Tanner pulled back and let Franklin hands go. Franklin whimpered and fall forward on to Tanner. "Please Tanner. Touch me and fuck me so hard I cry out so loud the whole damn club can hear me. _Please_." That's all it took.

Tanner unbuttoned Franklin's pants and pulled them off along with his Bugs Bunny boxers on to the floor. Before Franklin even could gasp at the cold air in the bathroom Tanner was already undressing himself. Franklin grinned and helped Tanner out with his pants.

"Pink boxers? Seriously?" Franklin laughed at the sight. Before he could calm down Tanner throw off his boxers and pinned Franklin to the floor. Franklin moaned as Tanner again thrusting at his hard on.

Tanner slowly started to stroke him. Franklin moaned softly and bucked his hips upward. Tanner quickly stopped and pinned his legs down. "Now now keep that up and I won't put you in my mouth." Franklin shivered at the thought. "Plea…se" Tanner chuckled deeply.

Tanner looked down at Franklin. He wasn't the biggest guy Tanner ever seen, but he didn't care. He was pretty horny.

He licked the tip and watch Franklin's face as he took the tip in his mouth. Franklin gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Tanner moved his tongue around the tip slowly. Franklin buried his fingers in to Tanner's hair. "Ha..a..ard…er."

Tanner smiled and took Franklin fully in his mouth. Franklin moaned. Franklin closed his eyes as he felt Tanner work his tongue on his member. "Oh god.." he could feel himself coming close to cuming.

Tanner pulled back before he could though. Franklin groaned in frustration. Tanner, of course, chuckled. Then he flipped Franklin around. Franklin froze and looked back. "Wa…wait! Do you have lube?" Tanner smiled sweetly and shook his head. "Don't worry I will go slow."

Franklin closed his eyes waiting for the impact of Tanner's member. Tanner pressed his tip to Franklin's asshole. Then he grinned and pushed all the way in. Franklin screamed. "I..I thought yo…u we…re go…ing to go sl..ow!" Tanner leaned down and licked his shoulder blade. "I am sorry. I forgot. But you liked it anyways so stop complaining."

Tanner laughed as Franklin pouted. "Just move!" Tanner's laugh deepened. "Of course." Then he pulled out all the way to the tip and slammed back in hard. Franklin moaned loudly.

Tanner repeated several hard slow thrusts. "Faster!" Tanner groaned and started to go fast. Franklin moan as Tanner changed position. Suddenly Tanner hit the perfect spot sending him in to heaven. Tanner smiled has he heard Franklin moans fill the bathroom.

Loving the sounds Franklin made Tanner lost control and went faster than he was before. Slowly both of them climaxed. Franklin spread his cum all over the bathroom floor and his legs while Tanner let loose his cum inside him. Franklin groaned as he felt Tanner warm cum in him and slowly blacked out on the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p>Franklin groaned when he felt a foot kick him. "Hey get up!" said an unfamiliar voice. "You can't sleep here dumbass!" Franklin snapped a wake at the voice and stared over at a brown haired guy with hazel eyes. Franklin scanned the bathroom. Both Tanner and <em>his clothes<em> were gone. "Get the fuck out. Before I fill this bathroom up with poison and you with it." Franklin paled. "I am sorry. But my clothes! They're gone!" The man looked around. "Well I guess that sucks now get the hell out jackass."

Franklin groaned as he watched men look over at him. This just wasn't his week.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. ;)<strong>


End file.
